Ancaria
by okt7
Summary: A Humagonok utódjai keresik az ellopott tárgyakat. Nem sikerült minden alkalommal, de most úgy tűnik, pár fiatal harcos most sikerülhet. Egy másik lény szemszöge és egy kis románc megoldja az évszázados relytét, és helyreállítja a békét. :D


"...Azt hiszem a legjobb lesz, ha a kezdetektől kezdem."

A népem mindig is harmóniában élt a természettel, sosem vettünk el többet, mint amire szükségünk volt, de mindig többet adtunk vissza.

Kitűnő vadászok voltunk. A körülöttünk élő állatok, mindig központi szerepet töltöttek be az éltünkben. Sosem öltünk le úgy egyet sem, hogy ne mondtunk volna az erdőnek köszönetet. Nem voltak felesleges áldozatok.

Viszont voltak akik nem nézték ezt jó szemmel, lehet, hogy a természettel egységesen sikerült éltünk, de egymással viszont nem, b

Egy nap, eljött az az idő, amikor a Hatalmas Lények egyike leszállt hozzánk és útmutatást adott nekünk a jövőre. Ők voltak az Alfa sárkányok.

A nagy vezérünk Rikoduo, aki meghallgatta a mondanivalóját a minden századik esztendőben eljövőknek, előre járult, fél térdre ereszkedett és lehajtott fejjel hallgatta, amit az Alfák mondanak.

Az Alfák szavát csak a bizonyos kiválasztottak érthették, mint ő és fia Szarufan. Ez a tisztes távolban őket félkörben végig állóknak, csak szimpla sutyorogásnak tűnhetett, de tudták, hogy hatalmas jelentőséggel bírt.

Ez most mégis más volt, a sutyorogás, most fül sértő, magas hangú morgás volt. Vezérünk rémülten kapta fel a fejét. Felállt és felnézett a nála harmincszor magasabb lényre, aki hatalmas lendülettel előre lépett és eltaposta őt.

Szarufan azonnal előre futott, de hamar megtorpant, amikor látta, hogy az Alfa tüzet akar okádni népére.

Hangos és figyelemfelkeltő kiáltozása, végül felkeltette a sárkány figyelmét és az abbahagyva a tombolását lenézett rá.

- Miért csinálod ezt?! Miért akarsz ártani a népemnek?! - kérdezte kétségbe esve.

~ Elvettetek tőlünk valamit, amit nem lett volna szabad. Valaki közületek, ellopott tőlünk egy tojást. ~ hangzott a felelet a fejében.

- Soha nem lopnánk el tőletek vagy más sárkányoktól semmit, kiváltképpen az utódotokat nem!

~ Valamelyikőtök akkor is elkövette, amennyiben még most visszaadjátok, nem lesz nagyobb vérrontás.

Habozva ugyan, de Szarufan szembefordult népével és kérdőre vonta őket.

- Az Alfa szerint, valaki itt ellopta egy tojásuk, lépjen elő aki ezt tette, és nem esik bántódásunk.

Az emberek csak rémülten és zavarodva néztek.

MOST! - kiáltotta el magát idegesen. De nem jött elő senki a tömegből.

~ Legyen ahogy akarjátok, árulásotokért népeink mostantól harcban állnak, amíg az ellopott tojás meg nem kerül. E naptól kezdve ti, Humagonok, nem vagytok a pártfogoltjaink. ~ ezt viszont, már mindenki tisztán értette. A sárkány lassan lelépett a megalázott vezérről, megfordult, majd lassan és komótosan vissza sétált az tengerbe.

Szarufan oda sietett apjához, aki már nem is volt magánál. Leborult hozzá és könnyeket hullatva mellkasára tette a fejét az ifjú örökös. A fejében formálódni kezdtek a gondlatok, hogy bosszút kell állnia apjért azon, aki ezt a fiaskót elkövette.

Megtörten kiáltott fel a sötétedő égbe.

Pár héttel később, a rosszindulatúbb sárkányokat, akik annyira gyávák voltak, hogy védtelen településeket támadjanak meg, már nem bírta elviselni az ifjú főnök.

Eddig az volt a parancsa, hogy tartsák távol a sárkányokat a területeiktől és a földjeiktől de ne ölljék meg őket, csak ha már nincs más választásuk. Viszont mikor látogatóba ment egy helytartójához családjával, akkor nem talált mást, mint a felégetett falut. A palotába érve sokkolta a látvány. Egyetlen húga, aki jegyese volt a helytartó fiával, holtan feküdt a trón terem padlóján. Felette pedig az a sárkány állt, akit a legrosszabb rém álmaiban sem akart ott tudni.

Dream volt az, egy Éjfúria, a húga sárkánya, akit már kis kora óta nevelt. A sárkánynak véresek voltak a fogai és a mancsa. Kiolvashatatlan nézést vetett [érdekesen mondod, hogy Kifürkészhetetlen pillantást… xD] Szarufanra, akit éktelen düh kerített hatalmába.

A sárkány hátrálni kezdett, a felé közeledő vezértől és őreitől.

~ Szarufan, megtudom magyarázni...! ~ könyörgött.

- Ezen semmit nem kell megmagyaráznod, csatlakoztál társaidhoz a pokolba vezető úton! - ebben a percben valami eltört Szarufanban, és onnantól kezdve a sárkányok iránti imádata át alakult még nagyobb gyűlöletté.

Dreamnek már nem volt hova menekülnie, az őrök körbeállták és hat felől, egyszerre egyetlen parancsra kiadott számszerijj lövéssel végeztek vele. Dream fájdalmasan nyögött és a földre zuhant.

Szarufan a terem tetején lévő ablakokra pillantott, látott valamit elsuhanni, biztosra vette, hogy egy Éjfúria volt.

Ez a Fúria vitte magával a már több száz éve tartó háború megkezdésének hírét. Azóta, szinte már csak Fúriák harcoltak a Humagonok ellen. A többi faj vagy belefáradt és békét kötött, vagy a sziget olyan helyére vándorolt, ahol nem dúl háború.

"Innentől kezdődik minden. A nevem Blase és ez az én történetem...!"


End file.
